


Something There

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Understanding, also the title is totally the batb song, basically just keith and lance talking, keith is afraid of thunderstorms and lance is there to help, this came from a convo with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • Everyone is afraid of something. •(A KLANCE ONE-SHOT)





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camihbraga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camihbraga/gifts).



Dearest planet Earth. Oh, how much Lance missed Earth. It felt quite surreal to be back after living on a space ship, eating green goo, fighting aliens inside a mechanical lion, next to other four mechanical lions who could turn into a bigger and coolest version of Optimus Prime.

 

And there was a little part of Lance that thought that he’d never come back. That he’d never see his family again. Make no mistake, Lance really likes space and being a part of Voltron. But in the end, Lance is just a boy from Cuba who really misses some of the simple pleasures of life.

 

Like the one happening right now.

 

As soon as he heard the noise, Lance ran outside yelling for everyone to follow him. Since they went straight to where Pidge’s dad lived, no one really had a chance to go home yet, so apart from Pidge who was at her dad’s, everyone was still crashing on the ship. Lance didn’t even have to go get Pidge because she was just as fascinated as him.

 

“What is it Lance?” Hunk tiredly asked after his short run, joining everyone else.

 

“Look!” Lance excitedly answered, pointing at the sky.

 

As soon as Hunk looked up, a huge flash crossed the night sky and seconds later the roar of the thunder was heard.

 

“It’s a thunderstorm!” Lance chirped.

 

Everyone knew what a thunderstorm was, it wasn’t anything new. But being away from home for so long and spending most of the time stuck in space ships or planets with weird atmospheres robbed them of watching an ordinary phenomenon like this one.

 

“It’s actually been a while since I’ve seen thundering.” Allura commented, thrilled to watch the event.

 

“It’s probably going to rain soon though.” Shiro added, but he also was happy to be home. He wasn’t fully recovered yet but being home felt really nice.

 

“Don’t jinx it!” Pidge protested.

 

Coran started blabbing about altean thunderstorms and how they compared to the Earth ones, leading Pidge and Hunk on a discussion over physics and such, which was incredibly boring to Lance.

 

He didn’t like thunderstorms because of some mathematical formula. He liked them…well it’s not like he could really explain it. Sure, thunders were loud and would come out of nowhere but it was soothing. In fact, Lance would stay up late at night just to watch as the thunders crossed the sky in pretty flashy patterns. And thunderstorms were the most soothing when it was raining on a cold day and Lance could stay inside safely guarded by the window glass, watching the rain pouring and the mighty thundering. The sound of the rain falling and the roars of the thunders, would send him to sleep, like a lullaby.

 

And Lance was so focused on his memories that only after Pidge yelled something, snapping him out of it, that he realized that not everyone was outside.

 

“Guys, where’s Keith?” Lance asked.

 

“Probably inside.” Coran distractedly replied, still eager to spread his knowledge on thunders.

 

No one was really paying attention to Lance, as usual, so he decided to leave them to it and went back inside to look for Keith.  

 

“Keith?” He called, while passing through the hallways. No answer.

 

Lance found his way to Keith’s room and knocked on the door.

 

“Keith?” He called once more.

 

“Go away Lance!” Keith’s muffled voice was heard and Lance had this gut feeling that something was wrong.

 

“Is something wrong? Keith I’m coming in.” Lance didn’t even wait and opened the door.

 

Lance was expecting to find Keith sitting on his bed polishing his dagger or simply watching tv. What Lance wasn’t expecting, was to find Keith sitting right by the door, as far away from the closed window as possible, his knees close to his chest and his hands covering his ears and the last thing Lance expected was to see Keith flinching when Lance closed the door.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s just me.” Lance reassured Keith throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

 

It didn’t take a genius to see what was happening there. Keith never showed up because he was afraid of thunderstorms and the sound of the door closing startled him.

 

“I told you to leave. The last thing I need is you making jokes, but now that you’re here, go for it, have your laugh, go tell everyone.” Keith grumbled, clearly annoyed and defensive.

 

“What? I’m not here to make jokes Keith.” Lance was used to Keith’s sharp tongue and his cold shoulder but this time it was different.

 

Keith was clearly ashamed and mind you, every muscle in his body flinched when another roar was heard and the only reason he stayed where he was, was because he had a wall behind him and running somewhere else was certainly not an option.

 

Lance sat next to Keith. Keith was avoiding eye contact at all costs but made no effort to push Lance away which he took as a good sign.

 

“Hey man, it’s ok you know?”

 

Keith shied away even more from Lance’s gaze.

 

“I feel like an idiot.” Keith mumbled.

 

Keith hated feeling like this. He had been strong his whole life, for his own sake. Keith Kogane, prodigy from a very young age, top student at the Garrison, afraid of some lights in the sky? Pathetic and embarrassing.

 

Lance looked at the mullet boy and half smiled.

 

Keith scoffed.

 

“I knew you were going to mock me.” He groaned, still shaky though.

 

Lance almost groaned himself. The now taller boy was getting it all wrong.

 

But Lance could understand. He was familiar with loneliness and feeling like an idiot. Keith was very good with walls. It was a survival method from being alone for the most part of his life and that’s not something that goes away overnight. And Lance could understand. Even though people thought of him as somewhat dumb, loud and laid back, those were actually Lance’s walls. Walls that no one ever cared to bring down because no one cared enough to realize most of it was an act.

 

“Everyone is afraid of something Keith. And it’s not something you should be ashamed of.” Lance said, reassuring and firm.

 

Keith finally looked at Lance.

 

“I’m a paladin of Voltron Lance, I can’t afford to be afraid of something so stupid as storms.” Keith sheepishly mumbled.

 

“Fear is not exactly a bad thing Keith.” Lance tried to reason with him, dropping a hand on his shoulder. Keith didn’t jerk away, so Lance continued. “It means you’re human. Fear makes you aware of what’s going on around you and allows you to make better decisions, regarding your teammates for example. If you weren’t afraid of anything, you probably wouldn’t be afraid to put our lives in jeopardy. And like I said, everyone is afraid of something, including the paladins of Voltron, because even them are human.”

 

Keith looked at Lance somewhat surprised that the Cuban boy could even say something so meaningful and reassuring. Not that Keith didn’t know Lance was smart. He knew that. Lance was way smarter and way more capable than anyone ever cared to admit or acknowledge. So, Keith wondered what other things the other boy kept to himself. And he wondered why.

 

Keith remained in silence, digesting Lance’s words.

 

The real Lance, the one who came into Keith’s room and effectively distracted him from his fear and made him feel less of an idiot was the Lance he liked the most. And it was about time Lance knew he did.

 

“Why aren’t you like this more often? You’re so smart and you have relevant things to say. Why don’t you?” Keith inquired.

 

Lance was a little surprised by Keith’s question. He didn’t think Keith thought of him like that. Keith kept surprising him, in being the only one that saw right through his walls. So, he decided to answer his question honestly.

 

Lance gave him a tiny sad smile and shrugged.

 

“No one ever takes me seriously. So, I started to play along. If they only see me as some loser then that’s what I’ll be. And you know what happens when you pretend for this long. You start to believe it.”

 

Keith was shocked. He always kind of knew there was more to Lance than he let out, despite his loud attitude but now Keith was seeing a whole new layer, one full of insecurities.

 

“You’re not a loser Lance, you’re a paladin of Voltron. And every voice should be heard.” Keith pointed out.

 

“Mine usually doesn’t have a place at the round table. If I voiced out my opinion, who would even take it seriously and not as some joke?” Lance muttered the question, bitterness in his voice.

 

“I would.” Keith immediately replied.

 

“Well, the last time I actually spoke up about something I was highly against, instead of being heard, I got _yelled_ at. Sure, now I know it wasn’t the real Shiro, but no one else backed me up or even cared that my feelings were hurt.” Lance protested.

 

There was a pause.

 

“I didn’t know.” Keith admitted.

 

“That’s because you were with the Blade of Mormora.” Lance reminded him, Keith easily hearing hurt behind his words.

 

Keith avoided Lance’s eyes again and that made Lance speak again.

 

“I know the work you did with the Blade was important and I was not trying to sound arrogant or pin it against you. I just… I guess I missed having you around.” Lance sheepishly admitted.

 

“I know. Still, I’m sorry. I haven’t been much of a teammate, or a friend for that matter.” Keith apologized, ashamed.

 

“It’s ok. I get it.” Lance said and he was being totally honest.

 

“Also, you found you mom. What was that like?” Lance inquired, wanting the focus to shift for a bit.

 

Keith seemed thoughtful. Keith decided to also answer with honesty. He wasn’t any good at expressing himself but Lance was worth a try.

 

“I’m not going to lie, I can’t even begin to describe how that was for me. She was there, right in front of me but where had she been my entire life? I wanted to do a lot of things like yell at her, ask her the million questions I had in my head or cry in her shoulder. And at first, I didn’t have time for any of that so it was all very weird for me.” Keith didn’t know how else to explain it.

 

Or to explain how different it all was now, that he had spent two years with her, talking to her, kind of making up for the time they lost. Two years passed for him, but not for Lance or their fellow paladins. He was so very different and he felt that huge difference as soon as he had some contact with his friends.

 

“Wow. I can’t imagine what that must be like.” Lance commented.

 

“Yeah. And now I find myself calling her mom, sometimes. It still feels weird saying that word but I’ll get used to it I guess.” Keith half smiled.

 

“You will. I’m so glad you found her.” Lance smiled, genuinely happy for the older boy. Keith smiled back. Lance smiling at him made him feel happy and he couldn’t tell you why.

 

Then Keith realized the thunderstorm had passed and he didn’t even know when it’s end was. Lance being there distracted him from the raging thunders and the explosive sound they were known for.

 

When did Keith started to be so lost in Lance’s presence? He wouldn’t know. But Lance’s company made him feel safe.

 

“Well, the storm has passed.” Lance announced, getting up and stretching his arms.

 

Keith also got up. His legs still felt a little funny from shaking so much before. Keith found himself wishing for another storm. So, he could sit with Lance and just talk to him. Keith didn’t talk much but he felt like he actually could with Lance.

 

“Lance?” Keith called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you. Really.” Keith said, scratching the back of his head with a tiny smile.

 

Lance smiled widely and Keith felt happy again. Not happy. Happier. Because the only thing better than Lance smiling at him, was Lance smiling because of him.

 

“No problem. They’ll be looking for us. Want to come?” Lance offered, opening the door.

 

Keith usually would keep to himself, safely inside his room, but this time he decided against it.

 

So, he smiled back at Lance.

 

“Sure.”

 

“After you.” Lance bowed obnoxiously with a smirk.

 

Keith shook his head with a smile, muttered a ‘seriously?’ and walked out the door, followed by Lance, all smiles, who closed the door behind them, happy that the thunderstorm was far away from Keith’s mind.

 

And for both of them, there was **something there** that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! News flash I'm also Voltron trash and here I am with my first Klance one-shot ever. It's a tad small but I think it works just fine like this. It's just them being soft tbh haha
> 
> Please tell me what you think? 
> 
> Also gifting this lil one-shot to one of my closest friends, Cami thank you for introducing me to Voltron and to these two fools, you're the best <3
> 
> See you soon :) x


End file.
